


Where It All Went Wrong

by Little_Kinky



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Multi, Regret, Slow Burn, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kinky/pseuds/Little_Kinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched mission leads to the largest enemy movement Diamond Dogs has ever seen, young-gun Amber Fox finds herself at the top of the black market's most wanted list. With the aid of the Mother Base crew and a very specific, very silent companion, she's gotta fight her way through everything those bastards send at her-and through her own demons- if she wants any chance of surviving the onslaught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It All Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Absence of Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069092) by [lesbomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy). 



> ***********************VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV*****************************  
> 16Jan17: Honestly, I'm just struggling through personal things at the moment. I've got chapters built up, but I can't find the motivation to edit them. Bear with me.  
> ***********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************************  
> Tags will be added as the need arises and warnings are in place for future content.  
> ____________

Fucking god damn it.

That’s all Amber Fox could think as she draws her pistol, and with a flick of the wrist and a double twitch of a finger ends the life of a man she didn’t know, who probably didn’t deserve to die.

Pop-Pop

The shocked guard recoils back, a red, spurting hole appearing in his chest while the other bullet sends his head flying back- his body hitting the baked sand with a sickening thud; all to the dismay of the sentry restrained within her arms, who bites down on the hand muffling his screams.. With a yelp, Fox gives him a harsh smack with the side of her gun and he’s out like a light. Gently, she lowers the man to the ground on his back, still looking towards the warm corpse she created just moments ago. Damn it all… She shakes her head, turning back towards the unconscious sentry, pulling her iDroid from her belt.

She hated killing- it just wasn’t her style. Recon, stealth. Non-lethal persuasion when necessary, and not leaving a trace. That was her. That’s what separates her from most of the others in the combat unit- she could always find a backdoor. An alternate path. A weakness. A blind spot. She could acquire the best intel, she could infiltrate the tightest fortresses.. The Boss hand-picked her to be on Mother Base’s special reconnaissance team. She didn’t make fuck-ups like this.

But she did.

This mission felt wrong from the start. It started with her last recon of the area before she infiltrated- she had watched for days the patrol paths of the sentries. Countless hours making sure every man on the installation was ID’d and accounted for, making sure she knew her target’s route step by step. 0600 on the fifth day, she made her move. During her slow crawl towards the outskirts of the large encampment, however, everything was off.. The guards within the watch towers on either side of the camp seemed jumpier than usual.. There were more trucks arriving and departing than she had seen the entire recon period, and the density of the perimeter patrols seemed to increase. 

She should have pulled out, right then, during her approach. But she didn’t- the mission was too simple. Smash and grab- ID the target, disable him, exfiltrate. She moved inch-by-inch to a low sandbag wall just outside the perimeter wall, and waited. Minutes later, her target approached. He seemed on edge, his gaze scanning the horizon in a sporadic way that betrayed his “routine patrol” demeanor. He was subdued with ease, as he should have been. Then, that fucking guard just had to round the corner at that exact moment.. 5 seconds earlier- or later, for that matter… 

Beep-beep

Her iDroid chimes in, confirming her target’s identity. Taking one last look at the dead man, she scoops her target into her arms, drapes him over her shoulders, and gets ready to move.

“This is CP, we have lost contact with patrol 3-1, East wall. Assume attack is confirmed. All available units, move to engage!”

Shitshitshit- Assume attack confirmed? They must have spotted her during her recon! This was a trap waiting to be sprung! Quickly, options flash through Fox’s mind as her head darts side to side, looking between the wide open ground in front of her and the enemy camp at her back. Back the way she came was suicide- no cover, too long a distance to make before the enemy gets here- there would be a firing squad taking aim before she got 100 meters. 

Well then it’s just bloody obvious, isn’t it?

Without missing a beat, Fox dashes towards the short wall encasing the camp, launches her prisoner over the wall, and in a practiced motion vaults over the obstacle herself. Landing with a roll into a crouch, she draws her pistol and scans in front of her. Behind a large tent of a building- barracks, it looks like- two directions to choose from- she picks right. She grabs the man once more, holding him steady with her left and keeping her pistol leveled in front of her with her right as she jogs along the back of the building. She nears the corner- runs past- stops short, glances behind her, and turns to run alongside the building, towards the front. They won’t expect it, and she’ll have more cover. The camp is like a grid, one row of buildings leads to a next. She sprints across the road- ducking into another alley between buildings, her breathing steadily growing harder as the weight of the armored man catches up. 

Left, straight, right. Keep moving. Reach the other side of the camp, don’t be seen. Right, straight- no, back, left. Damn it, the shouting is getting closer. She holsters her pistol, her legs moving on pure instinct now, and sneaks a peak at her map. She’s only made it to the center of the camp? The beginnings of panic start to creep in- they’re tracking her too quickly. She’s almost out of gas- there’s no waiting for this alert to die down, there’s no way to hide herself and her target at the same time… 

All these thoughts race through her mind as she picks up into a sprint, approaching the end of the alleyway. She breaks the threshold, crossing into the road, and straight into a soldier that was running perpendicular to her path. She hits him hard- the man on her back flying off to land in a heap- and Fox practically tackling the man to the ground. Her heart pounding in her ears and very little air in her lungs mixed with the surprise of the situation let the man pin her down for just a moment, before a clever strike to the neck mixed with her knife to the gut halts his attacks.. With a grunt, she pushes him off of her, rolling herself onto all fours, panting for breath. A tone in her ear sounds, and she shakily reaches her hand to press upon the small earpiece. 

“Fox, this is Ocelot. We’re receiving reports of massive troop movements towards your AO, what the hell is happening?”

Slowly steadying her breathing, she glances all around her, feeling vulnerable in the road..

“Fox here, I’ve- I’ve been compromised. They knew we were here from the start and buffed their numbers- I’m deep in their camp and…. And..” She grunts, shaking her head clear and bringing herself to a kneel, drawing her pistol and assuming a more graceful stance than “doggy style.” 

“Fox, get out of there. Ditch the target and make a beeline for the West wall, we’ll-”

She shakes her head as she pivots around, moving back to her prisoner.

“Negative, I’ll be fine- I just need an exit strategy for the target and I.”

She grabs him by the arm, and with deep breaths, begins to lift him for the third time today.

“Damn it, Amber, this is an order straight from the Boss- Get your ass out of there, now! You don’t know what’s heading for you. We’ve already sent in one of our best to get you out, just keep moving until they arrive.”

She looks to the second man she’s killed today, and shakes her head, for the third time today.

What hasn’t gone wrong today?

Too much blood on her hands, all for an aborted mission. She’s ruined it.. She drops the man hard, practically throwing him to the ground.

“I…. Yes sir. Make my way to the West wall and exfil with friendly forces, sir.”

“Get out of there, out.”

Not wasting time, she takes off the same way she was originally running, leaving her target and her kill behind- her respect for the boss’s order pushing aside her disappointment in herself for the time being. 

She moves low and fast, the growing sound of too many footsteps moving closer and closer hot on her tail. The perfect form of her sprint breaks down to a desperate, sloppy run as she continues down endless alleys- not bothering to turn or serpentine around corners to lose her tail any longer.. Exhaustion creeps up on you, then hits hard. Her muscles starve for oxygen, and her vision narrows to a dark tunnel- just before her foot catches a rock. 

She skids forward on her knees, scraping them raw even through her uniform as she slides onto her belly, fatigue keeping her down. So this is how I die, she thinks. She could see the safety of the tall rocky outcrops just past the wall, not even 300 meters in front of her. I could have been more careful when I set up camp. I should have seen the signs that the fucking camp knew. So many things I should have done… There’s one thing I can still do: make sure I’m not taken alive.

With an almost screaming grunt, she pushes through the pain setting into every muscle to roll to her back into a half-sitting position, staring down her pursuers. 5 of them, weapons raised, all closing in on her.. 30 feet, 20 feet, 15…. With what she suspects is her last breath, she raises her pistol, her arm shaking heavily as she points it in the general direction of the closest man.. He smirks, stepping closer as the other men surround her..

Just as she’s sure her fate is sealed, she spies a green streak of light settling itself on the man’s forehead...


End file.
